Midnight Wolf
by shajira
Summary: Ever tried hearing your own love story on radio?


**Midnight Wolf**

By: **SHAJIRA**

**Disclaimers**: I don not own CCS, that's very obvious and even the song Say You Love Me by MYMP! By the way, you betta' check out that song, it's really cute )

Enjoy guys!

_Dear Midnight Wolf,_

_Just call me Cherry Blossom. I've been listening to your program for two years now. I'm an avid listener._

_But the reason that pushed me to write to you and publicly air the contents of my letter is not just to tell you that._

_I have a heart problem. Well, it's not really an illness. It is a love problem. I know my story is so common compared to the stories I've heard from your program. But once I experienced what I'm feeling right now, I realized that each love story has its own depth…its own reason why it's called a love story. _

_Nonsense? Probably. But for me there's a hidden meaning to that. I just can't describe what it is._

_Let's start with my friend, Plum Blossom, and me. We are childhood friends and extremely close. This story started when she saw this guy's picture in a blogsite eight months ago. Let's name him Master Wolf (think I got it from your name?) And since then, Plum Blossom has been talking about him non stop. I really believed she is in love with this guy whom she tried and tried to contact for these past months. Hopefully, she could catch him online once in a while and that little something really made her happy. I mean, who wouldn't? Master Wolf is the kind of guy you wouldn't get tired of staring at._

_Then six months ago, I stumbled upon a male chat mate, Little Wolf (yeah, yeah, too many wolf). He said he has a problem with his supposedly fiancée who happened to be his cousin. That intrigued me and made me talked to him. When I looked at the clock, I didn't notice I spent 5 hours in the chat room!_

_Since then, we became constant chat mates and eventually, friends. With him, I feel comfortable and safe. I could talk to him freely about…everything! Although I haven't seen him, It was like I'm talking to my other half whom I've been looking all my life. That may sound corny but that's what I really feel…_

_Then three months ago, a transferee student entered our peaceful world. And that guy is Master Wolf a.k.a. Little Wolf. Yeah, they are one. The guy Plum Blossom like and my chat mate are only one person._

_My probem? I'm in love with him._

_Thanks for finding time for my ironic love story. Hopefully, writing this will help me ease the pain of being torn between my best friend and the man I love._

_Signed,_

_Cherry Blossom_

Sakura trembled uncontrollably. Her love story was on air…on her favorite radio station…on her favorite program…being read by her favorite DJ! '_Oh my God!_'

She glanced at her best friend, Tomoyo, she was as shock as she was. She was sure Tomoyo already knew that she's Cherry Blossom based on her reaction. They are currently in the Kinomoto household, having a sleepover with their friends Chiharu, Rika and Naoko before Prom Night.

'_How could that letter reached Midnight Wolf!_'

One week ago…

Sakura's hand trembled after signing the letter to Midnight Wolf. Actually, it was just a spur of the moment decision. When Syaoran came to her and Tomoyo's life, her heart aches every passing day.

When she saw her chat mate Syaoran and realized he was Master Wolf, whom Tomoyo has been talking about but didn't know his real name, her world started to crumble. She was torn between Syaoran and Tomoyo.

She wanted to greet him every time he approaches her and fall in love all over again but she couldn't bear to see Tomoyo trying too hard to catch his attention which was mainly for her. She doesn't want to break her dear friend's heart even if it means torturing her own self.

But sometimes she couldn't help to wonder…How does it feel to be loved by a Li Syaoran? How does it feel to be kissed by him? How does it feel to be in his arms? How does it feel to be with him every possible moment?

Those thoughts are just driving her crazy. There are emotions that are ready to explode any moment now. So what did she do? She wrote down the things she was supposed to tell her best friend.

She looked at her best friend. She was animatedly talking to a smiling Syaoran. That scene is enough to shatter her heart.

Sakura sighed. The spare period is ending soon. She might as well end her fantasy of sending her letter to Midnight Wolf. Once the teacher entered, she inserted the letter in her notebook…

Present…

"T-tomoyo…I swear, I didn't send that," Sakura quickly explained as she tried to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall. "I really d-didn't…please believe me…"

"Sakura, it was already aired. It doesn't matter anymore if you're not the one who sent that. The fact is, you wrote that.

Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to tell her best friend that she didn't mean to fall in love with the guy she also loved. But that only meant she regretted falling in love with Syaoran which is not true. She loves the feeling of falling in love with him.

"To Miss Cherry Blossom," Midnight Wolf's dashing voice started which didn't give her the chance of saying anything. "First of all, I'm sorry if I read this letter without telling you even if it was addressed to me. I have a strong reason why I decided to read this on air when I found this after you dropped it in the corridor.

"I must admit that I was truly delighted to learn that you're one of my listeners. Imagine, one of the hottest girls in school is my avid listener!" he exclaimed then chuckled lightly. But his voice was far from humorous, it was serious.

"Yes, love triangles are common. And you're right; each love story has its own special characteristic or element which makes it unique in a way. For every person, his love story is one of the treasures no one could take away from him. It is his lifetime gem.

"I am just like you, Cherry Blossom. A person in love trapped in a triangle. Don't be afraid to receive love more than you can return…be afraid that you can't give back the love although you really can. Love needs not to be equal or fair, it only needs to be true.

"But I guess the woman I love hasn't realize that yet. 'Coz up 'til now she wasn't able to return back the feelings I have for her. But I guess it was because I haven't told her about that yet. Yeah, maybe.

"That's why I'm taking this opportunity to express how I feel. I wanna show you that loving is not a crime. You don't have to feel guilty just because you happen to love the same man your best friend liked. I won't say love because I know that Master Wolf is not meant for Plum Blossom. I truly feel sorry if Master Wolf wasn't able to love Plum Blossom. Loving is only once in a lifetime and someone will someday come to her life. You must be wondering now why I know all these.

"Simple. I am Master Wolf…or for you, Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf."

The whole crew gasped. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu finally realized what's going on. Sakura was shocked beyond shock. Little Wolf is Syaoran. Syaoran is Master Wolf. And now, Master Wolf is Midnight Wolf.

"And I want to tell you this. I am in love with you, Cherry Blossom. Will you accept me?"

Sakura didn't notice a tear that streaked down her face. Syaoran loves her. That's all she could absorb. Her heart is jumping with joy but her mind was confused. What about Tomoyo? Then a sob was heard from our little cherry blossom.

"Sakura…" came Tomoyo's soft voice, her hand is gently squeezing her shoulder. She looked up to her friend, only to find her smiling.

"T-tomoyo…?"

"I know you carte so much for me. And that is enough to ease the initial pain I'm feeling. You love him, Sakura. And he loves you, too. I already know that based on the way he looks at you. He is a man in love. Don't torture yourself, Saku. You're only hurting yourself and Syaoran in the process. Don't be afraid to accept him. Because from the beginning, you know you can love him, you are just afraid to do it."

"There you have it, folks. Midnight Wolf's declaration of love," came an oh so familiar voice from the radio speaker. "Yo, Cherry Blossom, give the man a chance. He drove the whole crew crazy just to do his declaration stunt. And since that's our topic, do you, guys, know that declarations of love were originally popularized in----"

"TAKASHI!" Chiharu boomed.

The girls laughed at their friend's reaction. They all can tell that Chiharu wanna yanked Takashi out of the station right now to silence from his lies. But thankfully, a song is now being played. Maybe the management finally realized that all he's saying are lies.

_**Don't you know that**_

_**I want to be more than just your friend**_

_**Holding hands is fine**_

_**But I've got better things on my mind**_

_**You know it could happen**_

_**If you'd only see me in a different light**_

_**Baby, when we fin'lly get together**_

_**You will see that I was right**_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that familiar voice. She looked at Tomoyo and her friend nodded. They opened the window in her room to look outside. Only to find Li Syaoran. A trailer van with the station's name was just a few meters away from him.

"Syao—Syaoran…"

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto! So much!" he screamed agrain.

_**Say you love me**_

_**You know that it could be nice**_

_**If you'd only say you love me**_

_**Don't treat me like I was ice**_

Sakura quickly ran down the stairs and went outside. "Syaoran, you're waking the whole neighborhood up!"

"I don't care what other people say. I just want to show you what I truly feel. I want the whole world to know that I love you."

Then Syaoran did the unexpected. He kneeled before her on his knees. His act twisted her heart. "I love you, Sakura, with all my heart. Will you accept me?"

_**Please love me**_

_**I'll be yours and you'll be mine**_

_**And if you'd only say you love me, Baby**_

_**Things would really work out fine**_

"Come on, Syaoran. Get up."

"No. I love you. Will you accept me?"

_**Don't you know that**_

_**I want to be more than just your friend**_

_**Holding hands is fine**_

_**But I've got better things on my mind**_

Sakura stared at the man before her. Even though he already know what she feels for him, he still respects her decision of accepting him or not.

_**You know it could happen**_

_**If you'd only see me in a different light**_

_**Baby, when we fin'lly get together**_

_**You will see that I was right**_

"Sakura, it takes only a moment for me to say I love you. But I know that a lifetime isn't enough to prove it to you. That's why I am here before you, asking you to accept me. I wanna show and prove my love to you…And I want you to let me say the words I love you in every passing moment…Please say you love me…"

_**Say you love me**_

_**You know that it could be nice**_

_**If you'd only say you love me**_

_**Don't treat me like I was ice**_

"Oh, Syaoran." Sakura gave up. Her love for this man is overwhelming. She couldn't deny him even for only a few minutes.

_**Please love me**_

_**I'll be yours and you'll be mine**_

_**And if you'd only say you love me, Baby**_

_**Things would really work out fine**_

"Idiot. You already know I love you. Yes, I'll accept you. Now, get up," she said through misty eyes.

In a matter of seconds, she felt Syaoran's strong arms around her. It felt so wonderful…so perfect to be held by him.

"Know what, Syao? I often wish I could walk away from you—for me not to enjoy the time I spend with you and not to look forward to seeing you again. But I couldn't do it…because I am helplessly in love with you."

_**Say you love me**_

_**You know that it could be nice**_

_**If you'd only say you love me**_

_**Don't treat me like I was ice**_

Syaoran tightened more his grip on Sakura, afraid that she might go away like the way she used to.

"I wouldn't promise you anything, sweet Cherry Blossom. Pains and heart aches come along with love. Nobody knows what the future will bring, but I feel a certainty about you that I can't explain so no matter how things change, my love for you will always stay the same. I love you, Sakura, for always."

"Same here, Little Wolf. Same here."

_**Please love me**_

_**I'll be yours and you'll be mine**_

**_And if you'd only say you love me, Darling_**

_**Things would really work out fine**_

"Yo, guys! In case you haven't notice, you're in the middle of the road."

They both looked at Takashi from the trailer van with headphones around his neck (A/N: eep, sowe, I really don't know what that thing recording artists use and put in their ears). Sakura guessed that the station's crew were doing the whole program inside that van that they usually use when out of town. The newly united couple just laughed.

"Bug someone else. It's midnight, no one will see us," Syaoran said without letting go of Sakura.

Takashi just shook his head. "Want the whole school to know? Ask Tomoyo."

Sakura quickly jerked her head to the direction of her room window. Rika, Chi and Naoko are all heaving dreamy sighs. And Tomoyo? You got it right…she's filming the whole scene.

The two sweatdropped. Guess Tomoyo moved on **_that_** quickly.

"Hey, babe…"

"Hmmm?"

"Come to Prom with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

With that said, Sakura tasted the sweetness of first kiss from Syaoran, her Midnight Wolf.

_Dear Midnight Wolf,_

_Thank you for what you've done a week ago. I'm so happy for you and Cherry Blossom. I know that you will love my friend as much as she loves you._

_And to make things clear, I didn't really love you. I've only got a crush on you. And that was in the past._

_And what now? I just want to say that I danced with this guy in the Prom Night…Actually, he is the President of the Student Council. It was only then that I notice how good looking he is with his eyeglasses and amazing matching deep blue eyes and hair and what a wonderful person he is in the inside. He never ceased to make me happy._

_All my life, love has always been a gamble and I always lose. Now I think I finally hit the jackpot! 'Coz I love him and he loves me; I feel like a winner!_

_So much in love,_

_Plum Blossom_

END

Waiiii! Finished! Ahehehe, this just occurred to me while thinking about my friend's super duper cute txtmate, he he he, but mind you peeps, I don't have the intention of being like Sakura here! Seriously, the guy is already taken. Uhmm, yeah, that's right…my lovelife is nonexistent except for my crazy crush on Harry Potter he he

Thanks for the reviews of BECAUSE of YOU and FOREVERMORE, thank you sooo much! Luv ya all, dear reviewers and readers! To those who haven't read those two, please do! He he

Don't forget to review, guys! And if you're interested to be my friend ('coz I really love to meet new ones) you can invite me in my friendster ad! Just check out my homepage.

Ja ne,

Shajira

--- yum yum, chocolate eaten by a sick crazy writer could lead to the creation of a story, he he


End file.
